The Archer and The Bird
by Graysonnewtmaslopez
Summary: Artemis and Robin have both been through enough, but what happens when she falls for the boy with a troubling past. Will she be able to contain herself, will he even notice her? Will they be together or will they be separated? Who know? Just saying I do not own any of the characters! All belong to DC comics and all. And I do not own young justice.
1. Archer

**This is my first ever fanfiction on the webstie FanFiction. Lolz. SO please don't hate. I will be writing/or typing a lot of young justice stories. I do not own any of the characters here okay? All belong to DC comics and all. So please enjoy!**

 _Oh god why can't we get a break on training?_ I mentally say too myself. I look over at Kaldur and Robin who are sparing each other, _well Robin doesn't look that bad, I mean he is sorta cu-no! Artemis how can you say that?! He's thirteen! And your fifteen!_ I scold myself for even thinking that. I look over again and see that Robin beat Kaldur.

"Artemis." Canary said snapping me out of my trance.

"Ya?" I say.

"You will be going against Robin now."

I groan to myself but I go anyways, after a few minutes Robin pins me, but the position we are in is very uncomfortable. Our faces are so close I can just lean in more and kiss him. _No!_ I think. _Hopefully my face isn't turning into a scarlet red._

 _"_ I win." Robin says as he get's up, he offers me hand to help me get up and I grab it. "Did you even try Artemis?" He then whispers to me.

"Meh, sorta."

He shrugs and walks off.

"That will be all for today." Canary says.

Everyone walks off in different directions, but Robin goes into the other section of the training room.

 _Of course. why can't that kid ever get a break?_ _And why can't I stop thinking about him? oh my god, I'm in love with Robin._


	2. The Bird

Robin's P.O.V

I went into the training room, but I felt someone watching me. I take a small glance at the door and see Artemis, I felt my ears start to heat up. I fall from the balance beam I was on and fell onto the floor.

"Robin are you alright?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah I just lost focus. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I...uh, happened to walk by...and...uh...I saw you fall so I came here?" She answered.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." I start to smirk as I remembered something, "Hey so how's Star City?"

"Why? It's not like I live there any-I mean good. Ya living there is awesome I get too see my friends from school and all, so yay to Star City!"

"Hmmm" I still say with a smirk, "well I have to go I have school tomorrow."

"Bye Robin."

*Next day*

"Hey Artemis."

Artemis's P.O.V

"Hey Dick." Barbra and I say at the same time.

"SO Babs is anyone taking you to the dance next week?" Dick asks, I feel a pang of jealousy that he asked Barbra and not me.

"Ya actually I got a date." Babs says.

 _Good so you can't go with Dick._

"What about you Artemis?" Dick asks.

"No, I don't even think I'm going." I say blandly.

"Awe come on Arty you have to go." Dick begs.

"I'll go if you'll be my date." I bit my tongue as soon as I said that. Dick looks at me as if I grew another head.

"Um...I've got to go see you guys later." Babs says awkwardly backing away and walking the other way.

"You know what Dick forget I ever said that okay?" I turn around but I feel a hand pulling on my arm.

"Artemis will you go to the dance with me?" Dick says.

"Dick listen...I..."

"Will you Artemis?" Dick asks but quieter this time.

"I...um..yes." I finally say with a smile.

"Alright, oh and um hey would you like to come over to my place after school?" Dick asks.

"Sure."

Well I met Dick's foster dad and Alfred, they seem nice, but even with a huge mansion and Billion dollar foster dad or ward, the place seems a bit lonely. I make towards the phone booth in costume. I was heading to Mount Justice.

"Artemis?" I hear my voice get called out. _Robin._

"Robin, w-what are you doing here?"

"Well this is Gotham, and I you know live around here...well I live somewhere around here." Robin says with one of his famous smirks, "well what are you doing here? Are you visiting your cousin again?"

"Yes, and I also came by to visit my _boyfriend._ " _Why did I say that I don't have a boyfriend._ Robin's smirk washed away when I said boyfriend.

"Well...what's this guy's name?"

"Dick. A nickname for Richard." I answer him.

"Well he must be a lucky guy for asking you out."

"What why do you say that?" I ask confused.

"I mean you are pretty, you have nice blonde hair, rosy red lips...and plus your a nice girl." Robin says. I notice that he came closer towards me.

"Robin what are you doing?" He places a kiss on my lips, I start to lean in more I finally pull back, "Robin stop I have a boyfriend remember?"

"I know, but I don't really care." He pulls my down again and places another kiss on my lips, then he pulls back and walks into the phone booth and teleport's away.


End file.
